Blood Deception
by Forsaken Goddess
Summary: Irina. Mona. Two worlds collide, no good can come of it. Alias,Romeo Is Bleeding Crossover.
1. Prologue

**Title: Blood Deception**

**Setting: Post _Before The Flood_, the entire Vaughn confession is gone, it has no place here in my fic. **

**Author: SadisticSpy Goddess Tia (the corporeal world)**

**Disclaimer: None of the important characters belong to me, although I am coming up with an evil plan to get Jack Bristow as my personal slave. **

**A/N: This fic came to me while I was planning world domination and watching a certain movie. You'll know which movie by the end of the prologue.**

-----------------------------------

**Prologue **

Arvin Sloane sat on the cold concrete floor of his cell watching as the guards changed shift with the next five guards who were to guard him throughout the night. He watched closely everyday at the pace it took for them to change. Escape wasn't the constant theme of his mind, he could leave anytime. His way was a resonating tracker embedded in the back of his ear, courtesy of his former partner Elena Derevko. All he had to do was activate it, and he could be on a plane out of the country within minutes by way of a very well trained extraction team. It was true that he had joined Elena only to bring her in at the beginning, but as the Mueller Device raged on, he became enthralled and wanted more. He knew that with Irina free it was only a matter of time before Elena was defeated so he changed sides again and managed to get out of there alive.

Making plans using Rambaldi was his passion, the way of getting by in a cell where no one would converse with him, well that and Nadia. He needed her. He needed her to complete his vision. Although she was lying in a coma still under the effects of the Mueller Device, he was sure Rambaldi left a cure in the many manuscripts still out there waiting for him to find them and use them. He stood, his eyes catching the staring of the guard directly in front of him who had a look of disgust painted on his face. Sloane stared at him for a few seconds more before heading over to his bed and lying down.

"_I can leave whenever it suits me,"_ ran through his thoughts as he stared up at the prison chow colored concrete ceiling.

"I am a patient man." He murmured and fell asleep, his plans serving as his dreams.

An explosion rocked his cell and Sloane quickly jumped up from his bed and watched as the guards went towards the source of the explosion. His face was contorted with confusion, he had not pushed the tracker, and yet here it was that he was being extracted.

"Sloane!" a guard called out from up the hall, "Get Slone!"

While Sloane stood there, he decided that it was time for him to begin his journey; it had to be fate that the chance of escape just happened to be placed in his lap. More guards had filed into the building and four came to his cell and surrounded him, making him the center of their circle. They walked out of his cell, turning unto the long hall that ran in front of it, the guards with their guns raised watched him out of the corner of their eye, waiting for his betrayal.

"Duck!" the guard in front of him shouted and they did, as five gunmen came in from around the corner.

Gunfire rang out and while his guards were occupied with firing on the group, Sloane took that opportunity to slip away from the guards, the gunfire as the symphony, and the theme song to his escape. He backtracked the route leading him pass his cell again before coming upon an agent aiming his gun at him.

"Freeze Sloane!" he yelled at the older man.

Before the agent could say anything more someone clad in a hooded jacket walked directly behind him and kicked the gun out of his hand, before he could turn around and fight, a rope came around his neck and he trashed around choking. Sloane watched warily attempting to find out who it was that was killing the man, but he didn't have to wonder anymore as the attacker gave a rich laugh as the agent was dying. Even as the man fell to the floor the laughs didn't cease, but lost volume.

"Arvin." The attacker said and removed the hood. Sloane stood frozen, surprised at who was rescuing him.

"Mona." He said and followed her out, ready to taste freedom again.


	2. Part 1

I still don't have Jack, but I am close…well that's what I keep telling myself. Oh and I don't own the characters…well that poor nameless agent that Mona killed was mine. I'll give him a name soon.

**Part 1**

Jack Bristow walked swiftly into APO, his face set in its default stoic form, personally witnessing chaos at its height. All who occupied APO in some way, shape or form and that was present that day rushed around him, discussing strategies and plots to "recover the traitor". Jack's interest was caught due to the fact that whoever it was that needed to be recovered, required the entire office. It was definitely something that Jack could get into.

"Dad!" Sydney called out from behind him.

"Sydney what's going on?" Jack asked she came to stand in front of him.

"Sloane escaped," she spat then continued with, "I knew he hadn't changed, even if we were supposed to believe it, a part of me just hoped that he had for Nadia. Something told me that Sevogda was his doing. How could anyone put their child through some sick experiment? It's disgusting."

Jack raised his eyebrow at her comment, which didn't go unnoticed by Sydney.

"Dad-" 

"Syd, Vaughn was able to piece together Sloane's movements from the prison video surveillance!" Eric Weiss called from Marshall's office.

Jack and Sydney followed Weiss into the room and waited as Vaughn pulled up the footage. They watched as Sloane was escorted out of his cell by the guards, and his slipping away from them. They watched him round the corner, come to a stop and pause in front of an agent. Sydney gasped as someone came up behind the agent and killed him cruelly.

Looking onto the black and white picture they watched as the figure removed their hood and felt their collective hearts stop when they saw Irina Derevko.

They listened as the robotic voice, courtesy of Marshall's lip reading program, rang out "Arvin" The shock that was radiating off the occupants of the office made it hard for them to listen. Jack was the first to recover, compartmentalizing his hatred for both Irina and Sloane at that time.

"Sloane didn't know that those cameras were installed, switch to another camera to see what he said. He may have revealed something we can use." He said to Vaughn.

Vaughn nodded and switched to another camera that showed Sloane in front of the screen instead of Irina. Again they watched the killing scene with anger burning through them, but paid attention to what Sloane was going to say when it was time for him to speak. Again a robotic voice punctured the silent room, but this time it voiced the name, "Mona".

For the first time in years, Jack's eyes went wide in surprise. He was not expecting Mona, but was expecting Irina. He quickly put his stoic mask in place and began giving out orders.

"Weiss, I want you to call Dixon and Marshall and tell them that they are needed. Vaughn, I want you to go down to the holding cells and talk to anyone that may have noticed how Sloane escaped. Sydney I want you to call Director Chase and tell her that she's needed here at APO immediately."

Vaughn and Weiss nodded then left the office to complete their tasks.

"Dad who is Mona?" Sydney asked, paused and then inserted, "Do you think the Helix Protocol was used again?"

"No Sydney it wasn't." Jack answered as he left the office.

"Then who is she and why does she look like Mom?" she asked her voice rising.

"I'm going home to get something we'll needed, I'll be back." Jack said, deliberately not answering.

"Who is Mona and why does she look like Mom?" Sydney asked again, this time with annoyance creeping into her voice. He shot her a withering look and then said,

"She's your mother's twin sister." 

Jack walked out of APO, leaving a shocked Sydney behind.

Jack walked into his dark apartment, sat his keys on a nearby end table and walked towards his study. Before he could get past his living room he froze. He heard the smallest of breaths being inhaled. Someone was there. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out the 9mm he always carried after leaving APO. Before he could aim, he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. The intruder cut on the lamp that was by a chic lounger then said,

"Did you miss me sweetheart?"


	3. Part 2

_sigh I know I was gone for a while, but I'm back with a new update! Yay!_

_Oh the fact that Mona is in this instead of pushing up daisies will be explained soon, but she's in the Aliasverse now so the death thing isn't really a problem._

**Part 2**

"Irina." Jack said and dropped his gun.

Irina chuckled slightly.

"Thank you. I'm glad I didn't have to tell you to drop your gun." Irina said and moved from behind him. With her Ruger still trained on him, she sat down on the lounger and motioned for Jack to sit.

Jack bit back a snide comment at her inviting him to sit in his own home, and sat in the recliner across from her.

"I would have asked why you were here, but I know better. I assume you know what happened."

"You assumed right, although I'm a bit confused as to why she's here."

"I would have thought that you knew what she was up to since she is in fact your twin sister. Anyone would think that Irina Derevko kept tabs on the one woman who could become her at any time and any reason." Jack said.

"Oh make no mistake I had, but as far as I knew she was dead and had been for years."

"I guess your people aren't as sufficient as they should have been when giving you information."

"Just as your people failed to realize she was alive also?" Irina shot back and leaned further into the couch.

Jack grinned slightly at the verbal sparring he and Irina had begun.

"You just can't seem to lose the doubles can you?"

"No, except this one was dumped on me at birth. I came here for specific reasons though. One was to be sure that both you and Sydney knew that it wasn't me that busted Sloane out, and the other is to find out what Mona is up to." Irina answered.

"Good, then I propose we work together. I won't notify the CIA that we're going to work with you. I'll bring in Sydney and a few others and we'll begin."

"Good. Jack, how's Nadia?" Irina asked tentatively.

"No change. They haven't found a way to reverse the effects of the Mueller Device. They're keeping her in a coma until they can find the cure."

Irina nodded and stood up.

"I'll return tomorrow night and we can talk strategy. See you." Irina said and left the apartment.

"Bye." Jack sighed and leaned back.

The Derevko sisters were going to be the death of him.

Arvin Slone gazed out of the window of the jet, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He was free to do what he wanted again, and it felt sweet. He and Rambaldi were not finished; he would prove that after he found out what Mona wanted. He heard the door behind him open and looked over his shoulder. Mona was coming his way.

"I have to say, you secured an amazing jet."

"I believe in only having the best and this was it." She responded and sat across from him.

"Yes, I believe the same thing, but what I am confused about is why you chose to break me out and how you're even alive at all."

"I need you Arvin; you are the only one left who can help me finish Rambaldi's work."

"Rambaldi? I didn't know you knew about him." Sloane said in surprise.

"Everything Arvin, everything comes back to Rambaldi. Everything will be explained once we land in Moscow."

_Mona? Rambaldi? How?!_

_So it's the end of the part…I'm not sure how I feel about this. I think there was something missing. But, Oh yeah! How Mona is alive?! That's coming up in the next installment of Blood Deception. I did say I'd reveal it soon, but not how soon!_


	4. Part 3

**Author's Note: **_Yeah I'm back. I lost inspiration for awhile, but I have found my love for writing again!_

**Part 3**

**Moscow**

"I said I'd explain everything once we arrived in Moscow," Mona whispered slowly into Sloane's ear. They were alone in the limousine, but Sloane knew Mona's style. Seduction would play a big part in their new arrangement; it was no different than Irina's even if less subtle.

"Yes, and I've waited patiently. I expect my answer," he spoke in a normal voice; he had no time for her games.

Mona's eyes flashed dangerously at his comment, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. She moved her head from next to Sloane's face and sat back against the leather seats.

"I knew Jack Grimaldi would try to murder me and have his Pig friends stand and watch him," she began scathingly, "So once I had him arrested I contacted Yelena. She placed a man in the courthouse and had him slip me the Rambaldi fluid once the scene cleared. I was just fine if not a little pissed."

"And Jack?"

She smirked and smiled, "I took a trip to his bar, restaurant, whatever it was. He thought I was a dream; it was so pathetic, he begged to live so he could see his wife again. I killed him and then found and killed his wife. You should have seen her struggle as I choked the life out of her. It was a lovely way to welcome myself back to life."

"Lovely," Sloane responded.

"Isn't it though? Yes, it feels good to live again, and to have another arm. I know things about Rambaldi that even Yelena or Irina have yet to discover."

"Yes," he agreed, he wondered if Mona was yet another searching for immortality or the true meaning behind Rambaldi's work. Yelena knew, but in the end she had to die. She would not stay loyal, something he was sure was a trait none of the Derevko Sisters carried on their DNA.

The limousine stopped in front of a hotel.

"We will be staying here, while my people make you disappear. It seems your CIA had pulled out all stops to find you. Once we feel my niece or her father will not suddenly appear here, I will take you to where my artifacts are hidden."


End file.
